


Arranged

by MidnightStarShip



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarShip/pseuds/MidnightStarShip
Summary: Ander and Diana struggle with facing the fact that he will have to commit to an arranged marriage after they finally get to be together.





	Arranged

**Author's Note:**

> I have no apologies for wishing they’d spared Diana for the second season. There were so many emotional scenes we missed out on. I wrote something that I would have loved to see on the screen, instead of Ander/Katania.

“There you are.” Diana walked stepped inside the room set aside for Ander while they visited the kingdom of Lee. “You walked off with the Queen and never returned to the feast.”

Ander was sitting on the bench seat below the window, his elbows rested on his knees and his chin in his hands. He glanced up at her and quickly looked back down. “I wasn’t hungry.”

Diana sat down next to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. “The Queen gave you her terms didn’t she?”

Ander rubbed his hands over his face and cleared his throat. “She wants…..she wants me to…”

“Marry her daughter.” She finished his sentence for him and he looked up in surprise. “It was the logical guess. She has a daughter and you are an unmarried king.”

He shook his head and looked away from her. “I can’t do it.”

“Ander you have to.” Diana stated in a calm, stern voice. “We need this alliance.”

Ander got to his feet turning his back to her. “No. I took the crown because there was no one left, and I turned out to be the king that everyone thought I’d be. A failure. Arborlon is in pieces, my family is dead,” He turned back to her, his eyes glistening with tears. “and now I have to give up the only thing that is keep me together. I didn’t think this would be easy, but this…..this is impossible.”

She got to her feet and caught his hand in hers. She interlaced her fingers with his and looked up into his eyes. “I know this is hard, but….”

He pulled back from her. “Please don’t. I can’t stand here and listen to you telling me that I have to go through with this. How can you not hate this?” He marched over to the window and leaned his forearm against the glass.

“You think this isn’t killing me.” She glared at his turned back. “It is tearing me apart. We finally had a real chance at happiness before the Crimson showed up.” She crossed her arms and turned away from him. “You know how much I love you. How much I’ve always loved you.”

Silence stretched out between them for a few moments before Ander finally spoke again. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Diana cleared her throat forcing back emotions. “It’s your job to proceed with the alliance. I understand that and support you.”

“It’s not about that.” He turned to her trying to keep his voice level. “I’m sorry for all the time we lost. If I hadn’t pushed you away all those years ago. We could be married by now and this….”

“And this alliance might not be possible.” She interrupted him, unwilling to bring up their shattered history, how she’d suffered while he drank himself into a stupor every night.

He closed the distance between them and pulled her into a warm hug. “I’m sorry, Diana. I’m so sorry.” She didn’t respond to him, but she pulled him closer resting her chin on his shoulder and holding back tears.


End file.
